


Denial

by moonlightxx



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: AU, Everyone Thinks They're Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightxx/pseuds/moonlightxx
Summary: "The rumor you and Padilla are dating? Seriously, how did you not know? Is all everyone is talking about. Some girls came up with a ship name already, they are calling it 'clony'”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a sleepless night. Once again English is not my first language so I'm sorry about the mistakes. This is set in AU where the events of the show didn't happen so Hannah and Jeff are alive.

“So, are the rumors true?” Clay looked up to Jeff, he was in the middle of explaining a equation, Jeff had that look on his face, the type that meant he was about to tease Clay, the same look of when Clay told him he spent three months of his allowance in a lightsaber when he was 10 years old, a rookie’s mistake really. 

“What rumors?” Clay asked, not really interested in any rumors, people at that school were always interested in useless and stupid rumors, gossiping and giggling in the hallways about something awful happening in someone's life. 

“About you? You and Tony Padilla?” That caught Clay's attention. 

“Dude, what are you talking about? What rumors?” That was the last thing he needed, he didn't knew what the rumor was about but was definitely not be true and going to come with a lot of headache for him.

“The rumor you and Padilla are dating? Seriously, how did you not know? Is all everyone is talking about. Some girls came up with a ship name already, they are calling it 'clony'” Clay almost choked on his spit, he and Tony? Where did those came from? He was straight… Well, mostly. Wet dreams about Ryan Reynolds didn't count, after all was Ryan Reynolds. And yeah maybe he thought some guys were attractive once in awhile but, come on, he had eyes and a good sense, he could admit men could be very attractive. And maybe Tony too, okay Tony definitely made the list, if you're into the type of seems like a typical bad guy but has a big heart and always has perfectly combed hair and leather jacket on even when it's fucking hot out there… Okay, he wasn't straight but seriously what's the deal with this new rumor?

“We are not dating. We are just friends!” Jeff looked at him like he didn't believe it. “I'm serious. We know we each since forever so we are close. But is nothing besides friendship.” 

“Is not what Ryan is saying. I mean he can be a dick but he seemed pretty sure. Saying you were both getting cozy in the Monet.” Clay opened his mouth to defend himself, that was totally innocent! Wasn't if? He tried to remember the details, maybe they were leaning in a little too much, but that day was crowded and people were chatting loudly, they just wanted to hear each other better, and if it entailed in Tony being so close that Clay could feel his warm breath, smelling like the coffee he was drinking, oh well, they were just being practical because they didn't want to be shouting. 

“We were just drinking coffee and talking. As friends. That's all. I don't know what Zach think he saw but was only his imagination and being gossip deprived or something. Now let's get back to this equation.” Jeff only laughed, Clay tried to focus, but was hard, those people at school were so stupid. Him and Tony dating? No way.

__________

Clay almost forgot about the rumor, until two days later, he was about to buy his prom ticket. Not willing really, but was better to just stand the torture of it than stand the torture of hearing his mom talk about it, about him coming out of his shell and making friends and having fun. He was probably going to stay with Hannah the whole night, chatting and maybe they would dance, but mostly talk about how lame the whole thing was.

“Two tickets, Clay?” Courtney asked with her usual ‘I'm your and everyone's best friend and here for you if you need me’ smile. 

“Two?” Why the hell would Clay need too? He barely wanted one for himself, and besides Hannah he didn't had anyone he would buy the ticket for but Hannah told she had bought hers already. 

“Yes, one for you and other for your boyfriend.” Courtney managed to both looked puzzled while giving major warm ‘I'm here for you’ vibes.

“What boyfriend?” Clay asked already knowing the answer. Damn Ryan and his big mouth. 

“What do you mean what boyfriend? The cute guy you're always hanging out with when you're not with Hannah. He gives you rides home a lot even though he lives across the city. You know? Tony Padilla?” Clay never thought about all the rides Tony gave him home, not in a deeper level. It was odd when you think about it since was so not on his way to Tony's own house, and yet he did it often, stopping and helping Clay put his bike on the truck. It was comfortable and nice and probably the reason Clay stopped saying was not needed, he could easily just pedal his way home. But he enjoyed Tony's company for the way to his house. Either both sharing things about their respective lives or just listening to one of Tony's mixtapes. 

“He is not my boyfriend.” Courtney gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. “Oh, my God, did you guys break up?” 

“What? No! We, ugh, nevermind. Can you please just give my ticket?” The smile was back again when Clay payed and rushed, before she could say something else like starting giving advices in how he could get Tony back. 

__________

The next time the rumor was brought up was by Alex. They got paired up to a huge biology assignment. They had been working for three hours nonstop until Alex begged him to stop and make a quick break and have a snack before he passed out. 

They were in the kitchen of Clay's house. Eating sandwiches and drinking Coke, wishing to enjoy that sunny day doing literally anything else than written a 12 page long paper, front and back, plus a slide presentation. 

“Today is such a good day for a hike.” Alex was looking outside the window, where the free kids were, mostly staring at their phones but outside and while enjoyed the sun and its warmth. It was the perfect day with the perfect combination of sunny but not enough that would be extremely hot. It was warm with a gentle breeze blowing. 

“It really is.” Clay could imagine it and smiled, wishing for that damn paper somehow to finish itself so he could go to his favorite hiking spot and enjoy the day.

“Your boyfriend really likes hiking, right? I saw you guys a couple weeks ago while I was hiking. It was adorable how he was pulling you while you whined how tired you were.” Clay blushed. It was pointless to say “He is not my boyfriend!” by that point. All the school had convinced themselves they were, doesn't matter how much he denied the rumors only got stronger. Tony never seemed to care though, only shrugging it off as if was nothing. 

Clay never thought of himself as the type of guy who would like to hike. Tony in other hand was, and invited him one day, Clay was bored enough to say yes and became a thing, _their thing_. They would do it at least once a week when they were both available, mostly Sundays but sometimes on Saturdays. Tony knew the trails with accuracy of eidetic memory. Sometimes taking short and other times long ways. The particular day Alex mentioned they took a long one, by the end of it Clay admitted he was whining a little, he had had a double shift at the movie theater the previous day and apparently was a lot more tired than he realized at first. Tony said was because he didn't exercise enough, was probably true. 

Tony held his hand, pulling him, laughing and asking him if he wanted Tony to carry him the way to Tony's car. Clay only blushed and didn't reply, secretly thought about how he probably could carry him. He thought about Tony's arms, the way the muscles shifted and bulged when he was working on his car and Clay sat there and chatted or asked what Tony explained what he was doing even though Clay didn't understand a thing, but he loved his passionate about it Tony sounded. He felt silly thinking that so he didn't said anything the whole way to the car.

__________

Hannah and him were having a nice time. Clay still didn't particularly liked proms but he couldn't deny they were having fun. They danced to some pop 90s song, by the end of it both were out of breath and laughing and decided to sit down by the benches.

Clay looked around, eyes stopping where they set up Tony's DJ equipment. He looked amazing, his usual combed hair and style looked the same, but this time he was wearing a suit instead of leather jackets and jeans. It was a dark grey and he even had a red tie on. He hadn't shaved though, Clay could see the stubble on his face and smiled. 

“You should go talk to him.” Clay almost jumped, so distracted he didn't noticed how Hannah was staring him staring at Tony. 

“Ah, no, I shouldn't. He is working. I can talk with him on Monday.” Clay shrugged, if he went up to talk to him now would only make the rumors get worse. Was already bad enough as it was. 

“Yes, you should. You should go there and ask him for a dance. Come on, Helmet, be brave.” Hannah said while grinning.

“If I do that, the rumors will get worse, you know that. To dance with him will be like the ultimate proof to them we have something and we don't need that. Tony doesn't need that.” He shook his head, he was glad Tony didn't seem upset about the rumors but was probably hard for him. He could have his eye on some guy and that guy would think Tony wasn't available because of some dumbass rumor that wasn't true.

“You know why the rumors kept going though, right?” Clay looked at her with a puzzled expression, making Hannah roll her eyes and laugh in the way she always did when he was clueless about something and she was about to explain to him. “At first the rumors were just because people were bothered and had to latch on something new. But now? Come on, Clay, you can't be that oblivious, no way you don't see the way Tony look at you, like you hung the moon or something. And you look at him with the same lovesick face. You say he is just a friend but you act differently with him. You always has this look on your face, like you're waiting for something to happen or to do something. You talk about him in such passionate way, I only ever saw you talk that way about your nerdy stuff.” She gave him a sweet smile while Clay only gapped, trying to come up with the words to say no, she was wrong, he didn't look or talk about Tony that way… Did he? 

“You're totally in love with him and everyone here knows that and that is why the rumors didn't die down and won't. I think the only people who didn't notice that was you, since you're the most oblivious person to ever live, and Tony.” She pushed him a little. “Now, go to him.”

__________

Clay's heart was beating extremely fast while he approached Tony. His hands were sweaty and he could feel himself trembling and shivering even thought was warm inside.

Tony didn't noticed him until he was right next to him. He looked up, giving him his signature smile that always made Clay feel funny inside. Yeah, Hannah was right, really was oblivious. 

“Hey, what you're doing here? Thought you were dancing with Hannah.” From how close Clay was since was loud there and they wouldn't be able to hear each other unless they stood close, he could smell Tony's cologne, he also was able to fully admire him. It was unfair how he could pull off any look. 

“Yeah, I was. But actually I was wondering if you had any slow songs.” So far Tony had played the kind of songs made to get the blood pumping, fast and pop beats.

“Yes, of course. This song is just ending I'll play a slow one next just for you. Gonna ask Hannah for a dance?” A expression went through Tony's face, it was so fast, there in a second and then gone that made Clay think that maybe he imagined it. 

“Actually… Actually I was wondering if you'd like to dance. With me. I mean, would you like to dance with me?” Clay felt his cheeks heating up, looking anywhere but at Tony's face, then back up to him. 

“You… Want me to dance with you?” Tony looked shocked, eyes bulging a little. “Yeah, that is why I asked.” Clay laughed nervously, trying to lighten up with their usual battering. “Unless you can't stay away at any moment or you just don't want to, then forget. I'm sorry I asked.” Clay was about to flee but Tony held his wrist. 

“No… I would love to. I'm just surprised. I can stay away for one song.” Clay felt a mix of immense relief with happiness, not believing he actually said yes. 

When the song was over, Tony set up the slow one and they went to the dance floor. The beat was sweet and slow, Clay didn't recognize the song but he liked it. They looked at each other, Tony's hands hesitantly went to Clay's waist, pulling him close to his body. Clay's hands went to Tony's shoulders. 

Clay wouldn't be able to properly describe that moment the times he thought about it before, not the way he wish he could. But it was perfect, the song, the way their bodies were moving, in perfect synchronism, Tony's eyes on his, his hands squeezing his hips and pulling they even closer. Clay felt like they were alone there, he has heard of moments you feel like is just you and the person with you but he never experienced it first hand until that moment. It was just them and that song, everything else was gone. And when Tony's face approached his, Clay went down to meet him halfway. The kiss was sweet and light, neither of them made a move to make it deeper and hotter. That soft touch was enough for that moment. Clay knew they both had a lot to talk about, come into terms with their feelings, their relationship or the prospect of one to put more accurately, oh, God, that talk with his parents would be so weird. But it all could wait, for that moment their bodies close and lips touching was enough.

__________

Later both were in the backseat of Tony's car, Clay was on his lap, Tony's hands grabbing and kneading his ass while he devoured his mouth.

It was unfortunate really that Ryan saw them making out in the car and was the only thing the school talked about for weeks after.

The end.


End file.
